dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Belle Linda
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Belle Linda, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orestis and Artemis Taylor page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 06:55, July 26, 2012 Adoption Belle, if you want to adopt those twin characters, I recommend you contact http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bond_em7 and leave a message explaining what you want to do and why. As a new user, Bond may have some questions. Alex Jiskran 07:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am ok with you adopting them, as long as you get their page updated, add Spell Lists etc. However, I would also recommend that if you have the time, you also create your own character, and get it sorted, create talk bubbles etc. I'm recommending this as you'll learn a lot about the site, and how things run by doing it. I will even lift the normal 2 characters for a new user limit to 3 for you, the three being your twins and your new character. If you don't have time, or want to wait and just rp the twins, that's fine too, but it's a good suggestion. Anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. If you wanted, your own character could even be related to the twins...an older or younger sibling. Just a thought. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Philosophy Belle, looking at the info you've created for Mellissandra, you might find this poem http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15377 reflects her point of view. Alex Jiskran 11:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dylan Thomas Belle, it's a public domain 80 year-old poem, you can use any or all of it without fear of problem or prosecution. Alex Jiskran 11:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Year You can have them be in whichever year you would like them to be in. There are few 2nd or 4th Years, and more 3rd and 1st Years, but once you pick their year, make sure you add the proper category to their character page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Belle :) Linch Faris RP Belle, I'm glad you liked it, but for now I would prefer it if not too many people knew it happened. It was part of a character interaction test Zan and I were running, because I want to put Einar Faris up for Minister for Magic, and he would need a counterbalance, which is Linch. I wanted to improv a backstory, so we had the RP far from the usual places. I'm, of course, delighted that someone else, with no "investment", thinks it worked, but I deliberately built a character with flaws, and I would rather not have everybody discussing them long before it's relevant. Alex Jiskran 22:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again, Belle. It turns out I failed to mention this idea to Zan, so he's been telling everyone :P . Alex Jiskran 00:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Adopt Sure, You can adopt. He would still be a Auror. 10:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm Sure. I never use him anyway. 10:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, You can't adopt at the moment anyway. For new users the limit is two. Bond em7 stretched it to 3 just for you. After a month on the wiki you may adopt. Sorry. 10:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Characters Belle, just something to keep in mind. Technically, users of less than a month on the site are limited to two characters, and Bond extended that to three in your case, because you were adopting the twins. There are some serious problems at the moment with other users' large scale creation of characters they then never RP, so now is not a good time to be a long way on the wrong side of that line. Alex Jiskran 13:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Belle, if you create a page (Add a Page) User:Belle_Linda/Sandbox, and then put your excess characters in there, they will not be considered active/in play, and it won't, I believe, be an issue. Alex Jiskran 13:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thank sooo much for the Super Awesome Randomness Owl! I looooved It!!! Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 01:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well it's much appreciated, especially right now (I'm minister for the wedding that is happening at the chapel) and thank you very much again. PS not entirly sure if you have made a special Signature, if you havent and you want one you now where i am XD Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 02:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) OK lol http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 03:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I dont see it I dont know what are you talking about, and they are not same picture to meI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine Jasmine is Older Sister, and Ex-Ravenclaw and want to be Auror or Order of Phoenix member also At Egypt with her family, it is up too you. you can do rest.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 15:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) She means The babies at the house of Mendez, and still live with Homer and Nuts and Orisis, and She give a birth to them at House of Mendez.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought Lilly is making AlexanderI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Ethan Happy Accident :P And sure, you can use it ~Lilly~ Characters Since I don't honestly remember if I said 2 weeks or a month when I wrote the policy, and I haven't had time to look it up (though hopefully will today) I'm going to allow you to just go ahead and make more characters now if you would like. Remember not to make more than you can roleplay, but you do have permission to make more characters, and get them sorted and such. If you have any other questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 10:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Egypt Their Dad is Explorer and Archology and their mom is Librarian and CursebreakerI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) THey dont just go to Egypt, they go IndiaI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) They travel to Egypt, Italiy, India, Greece, Indionesia, Spain, Japanessa, Thaliland. and find a treasure and do research on stuff and break curse, and They think Bastet is special person, But they dont know why?, i think it is that Bastet is heiress of Cleopatra and descented of special witch. Bastet and her Silbling are Quarter Egyptian, , Quarter Italian, Quarter Indian, Quarter Greek, Quarter Indionesian, Quarter Spanish, Quarter Japanessa, Quarter Gypyse.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thats sound good, Their mom is Librarian/Activist (Phoenix too), Their dad is Wizarding Naturalist, and Cursebreaker, and Lilly is making Alexander, And Kira making Cleopatra, and Freja might making Kimberly, and you can make Jaya, if you want to. Cleopatra and Bastet is twins, and They both are special.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sound goodI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Adult Sorting 14:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) of course you can Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine in the MoM Belle, I have to say that, with her sister and brother-in-law already there, I'm hesitating to assign Jasmine to the MoM, as I really don't want any cliques there in the weeks to come. Einar will demand and test, time and again, that employees' first, and only serious, loyalty is to the country as a whole, beyond family and friends. So long as, as a player, you can assure me she will make independent decisions (in which her love of family will factor, obviously), then I'll assign her. Alex Jiskran 06:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) OK, she's in. :) Alex Jiskran 06:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Animagi I find a picture for Jasmine's Animagi form, but didn't find patronus charm, and you need to sign up on Animagi Registry if she didnt take a class, I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to roleplay with me by Jasmine and Bastet, so Jasmine can meet Homer;-)I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I posted on Jasmine's pageI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I replied back to JasmineI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Einar's approach Belle, the first thing to say is, I'm afraid I have no more idea than you do about what's standard/right here, I'm just trying to (marginally) simulate, perhaps stimulate, a Ministry-style feeling. Einar is a delegator, so he's contacting almost every significant Department or section Head with the same basic request - "Tell me what you've got, and what you need, minimum, to survive." I imagine any Department must have a minimum labour pool of some 2000 MoM employees it can call on to do basic support and admin work, and I'm trying to provide every character with at least a couple of logical contacts - people essentially on the same level and in the same boat they are. So, I'm trying to set up lots of decisions to be made way below the Ministerial level - which I believe is realistic. In the specific case of Mellissandra, Einar feels the Department Head is AWOL, and unless he hears from him very soon, she will find herself promoted into his position. So, I don't need a written report, but if you can think about what her Department needs, then there may well be an RP in the near future to assess DMAC. I hope that covers everything, but, of course, if not, or if you have any other questions, please let me know. Alex Jiskran 10:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Studies of the noble lizard Belle, your new, emergent character would be a Dracologist, if the field of study were specified. Alex Jiskran 08:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Tulula Greengrass Belle, I'm planning to take Arcturus Rookou, and do some serious rewriting, so, if Bond OKs Tulula, we should discuss whether we want them to be officially together or not. Alex Jiskran 06:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Arcturus Rookou Belle, this might get long, so feel free to skip down if it's boring :) My vision for Arcturus is to make him a shut-in (and a wife is no impediment, indeed it might make for some great "prison-cell" style RP, if you're inclined), living in the past, convinced that there was a pure-blood golden age on a couple of generations ago, and that morons like Albus Dumbledore and his sycophants ruined it for all wizardkind. He would probably not have travelled from his home in the last decade, nor received visitors in that time. There would likely be a much-abused House Elf conjuring up (literally) the basic necessities for his survival and utterly unappreciated. Then suddenly (and I still haven't worked out how - maybe the Elf steals a copy of the Prophet) he hears of the coming of the WHPS and believes his moment of destiny has arrived. Not to join the WHPS, but to use its attack to show how weak and useless the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors are, to rally true wizards to his standard, and so he would begin a "grass roots" campaign to undermine pretty much everything Einar and the Ministry are working for. He'd need to have stockpiled resources and weapons, but from an old wizarding family, and with a couple of decades to brood, I think that works. I'm contemplating him having something personal against Einar, but I don't want to try for too many things at once, so that may have to wait. OK, hope that makes the basic direction clear, and if you want to put Tulula in that ramshackle manor with him, great. If not, she's just another dream that rotted on the vine in his life. Alex Jiskran 16:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Rookou Juniors I think the kids are a great idea, Belle, especially if some doubt can be introduced as to how far they were inculcated with "Pure-Blood Supremacist" ideology. Can Arcturus expect them to "return to the fold", or will he try to rope in some other younger wizards/witches as surrogates? How far does he even acknowledge/realise that they have left? There's some wonderful potential, and it would provide an originally independent woman with a reason to stay with him long enough for the fear of change to become the dominant factor that kept her in a place she, perhaps, no longer wanted to be. So, it would set up Tulula as having a cause, once out of the house, to re-evaluaute her life, and make pretty much whatever decision she chose. I think these two may make for some very different, but fun, RPs. Alex Jiskran 20:48, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Tulula Greengrass Belle, as the Admin doing all this, I've removed the delete tag and made the character yours. I'm sure Bond will be fine with that. Alex Jiskran 11:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Award 14:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Tulula and Arcturus Belle, I've only just spotted the DoB on Arcturus, and it blows everything I had in mind for him out of the water. Would you be OK with making them both 20 years older, so that their kids are school-leaving age? Alex Jiskran 21:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) The Rookous Belle, I've changed Arcturus' year of birth to 1972, so their children might well have recently left Hogwarts and moved out into the world. I've just picked up a character of WG's (adoption), and it struck me that maybe, this would be a logical catalyst for the change in Tulula and Arcturus' world. He's Draco Rookwood, he's half-Norwegian, former Durmstrang and Hogwarts student, and I thought - what if he were Arcturus' bastard, that the older man didn't know about? If he was already a Ministry worker, Arcturus migght see his chance to have a "proper son", sharing his pureblood ideals and able to undermine the Govt. from within. How Tulula might react I haven't even begun to speculate, but that's the fun of RP. I thought I would try to build the "Rookou House" page today and tomorrow - I'll keep you posted on my progress. Alex Jiskran 07:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The Rookery Belle, I've built the house. Please feel free to embellish it in any way you see fit. The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence Alex Jiskran 08:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RP with Caly This has been great fun, Belle, thanks. If you haven't already, you might want to read User:Jiskran/Ministry_report_on_S_Shunpike_98/2, so that you know the story behind Steve. Alex Jiskran 15:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Next stage Belle, I'll definitely let you know when I'm ready for the next installment with Caly. I enjoy playing Steve, because, despite his intellect, so many things go over his head, and he is blissfully unaware of many intended "attacks". He, of course, is the "factor X", but his constant Ministry conditioning prevents him seeing that. Alex Jiskran 15:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Auror I heard you're looking for an Auror. Wanna adopt Noah Clouatre? Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Chars Belle, I told WG you might be interested in adopting his Auror. Hope that's OK. Alex Jiskran 20:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Sold to Belle Linda! XD Take care of him well, okay? Thanks! Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Mr. C Since Caly likes the song, Belle, you might enjoy the version here - Dolores_Landingham/Washington_Apartment. Alex Jiskran 08:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Chris and Caly Can I please use the coding for it and tweak it a little? It's I have a pair too. Thanks Jumping the gun I know technically it's still seven edits away at this mo, but I didn't want someone else to do it, and I reckon you're a safe bet for the seven. :D Alex Jiskran 19:53, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The Rookery I'm adding rooms to this place, Belle, (actually the Edwardian wing) for Arcturus, so please feel free to do likewise for Tulula. I imagine they wouldn't label it that way because of the connection to "the filthy Frenchies", but I imagine them, even in the body of the house, having essentially adjoining apartments with a connecting door, and her suite including a boudoir and a salon, but that's just me. :) Alex Jiskran 07:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Greengrass Rookery To me, Belle, it should start from The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence, and be a "sub-page", in other words /(X), although obviously you could build links from her char page too. She can have anything she likes in her, let's face it, wing, as he would no more bother to ask her what's there than he would contemplate seriously sharing his own space for any protracted period of time. I've started on his area, by the way The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Arcturus'_lab-study and added an "eating zone" of sorts The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Dining_Room. Alex Jiskran 08:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I love the new-look Tulula, Belle, she is so embittered! A perfect match, sadly, for Arcturus. If you haven't seen them, there's an Arcturus RP in Shadow_Estate/Dining_Hall and The Leaky Cauldron that might be interesting. Thanks so much for building the "rebellious blonde" throwaway into something, it's great. Alex Jiskran 08:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Tulula's Wing This looks really great, Belle, and you should add it to the page you've created, then link the result to the Rookery main page. I feel the encounter with Shadow, especially the coin that's now lodged in him, should, for the very first time be giving Arcturus a sense of his own mortality, and that the line may now end with him. That way, when I bring in Draco in a couple of days, the impact should be all the greater, and he'll clutch at any such straw to keep his bloodline going. It probably won't even cross his mind, at first, that Tulula has no logical investment in his new heir. Alex Jiskran 10:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) "The coin thing" To be completely honest, Belle, when WG came out with that my first instinct was to reject it, and let the alliance collapse. Then, upon reflection, I decided that, whether he can acknowledge it or not, Arcturus is so desperate for this thing to happen, that he would be willing to risk his life - because, in his mind, if he doesn't, he's looking at the certain end of the Rookous anyway. With regard to the marital dynamic, and I hope I'm not going back on any earlier statements with this, I believe that Arcturus sees Tulula more in the light of a sister than an object of lust and love. He would consider this a compliment, since ONLY blood can be trusted, and as for the children, well, bad strains have cropped up in the line before, so it probably wasn't anyone's fault. Alex Jiskran 10:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Futurama While I must confess to never having seen it myself, Belle, Lissyboo is apparently a huge fan, so I think she might be interested in your wiki. Alex Jiskran 12:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Caecey I would like to RP Caecey. It is O.K with Jisk, he wanted me to clarify with you. Steve's situation I just want to check OOC that you, Belle, understand Steve's capabilities and limitations. He's an involuntary telekinetic, currently in the 2000 tonne range, with a roughly 60% vaporisation of matter moved. In other words, he could level a skyscraper with a misplaced thought. He has very limited magic, because his mind is highly logical, eschewing passion, as somewhere deep inside he knows getting mad would be a really bad idea all round. He can do all the theory work of magic with the greatest of ease, but the practice often eludes him. Basically, 25% of his brain is forming a dam against the raw power of another 70%, leaving him with only about 5% for other tasks. This is why, far more than the average human, and not only due to the Ministry's "teaching tools", a massive number of things "come to him in his sleep". Steve is a timebomb in many ways, unless he can consciously access his power, and learn to actively control it. Alex Jiskran 19:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Bombshells Belle, I posted a story (or solo RP) for Arcturus on his lab-study page. So, he'll come tearing through the main body of the house any minute, if you want Tulula to encounter him. As for Steve, Bond and I are in agreement, that it's the uncontrolled, hindbrain element of his current situation that makes him so powerful, and if he can get it under conscious control it will, automatically, be a tiny fraction of it's current power level. Steve, at the moment, can't retain spells (with the singular exception of "Specialis revelio!") above third-year level - they essentially leak out of his head, due to a combination of the Ministry's constant memory modifications, a constant internal fear he feels about power of any kind in his "hands", and the limited available mental capacity/memory space. So, Bond and I have discussed Kinsel giving him Occlumency lessons, and we'll see where that goes. Alex Jiskran 09:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lucky numbers As this is my eight thousandth edit, Belle, I wanted to do something memorable with it, so I thought I'd bring you up to speed on the Rookous. Beyond what you can read in the Withdrawing Room, Caecey's made her reappearance just as Tulula hears the "Draco" news, and Arcturus, for once, isn't steaming in, but waiting to see how his wife reacts. Lilly's making all sorts of modifications to Caecey's wing, but they all look great to me. Hebath, the house elf, has been created, and your welcome to use him, as far as I'm concerned. it's We could do it in Caecey's wing, if Caecey lets her in. I posted in the withdrawing room Hey Hey Belle. Wanna come on chat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Absent friends When you get the chance and time, Belle, I'd love to RP some with Tulula and/or Caly. The Rookous have grown far beyond my expectations, but if it's OK with you, so it's not me RPing with myself, I'd like to have Tulula be the one who meets Draco when he arrives, maybe because Arcturus is scheming in the Underground Lab. Take care, Alex Jiskran 15:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Foot in the door Belle, if Tulula let's Draco go without telling him the nature of his Rookou link, he will bin all future communications with the Rookou name on it, and be lost to Arcturus. Alex Jiskran 19:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Improv not a puppet show Part of the joy of all this,Belle, is things going in an unexpected direction. I was merely conveying the thoughts which would cross her mind. Your decision is hers. :) I will play it out. It will lead to a furious confrontation with Arcturus when he finds out Tulula didn't tell Hebath she was looking for him, only Ginger, who doesn't know of the Underground section. Alex Jiskran 20:01, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Gasket It's fine, Belle, I just figured Arcturus was building up an increasing head of steam. :) Somewhat more seriously, it might be good to establiash a little background. I assume, with these two that over the years, Arcturus has blown his stack - not constantly, but often enough that this will not be unique. Tulula will either choose to confront him, and force the matter, or ride out the storm, knowing that he blows himself out. I don't see Arcturus as a grudge nurturer, but rather more a creature of the moment, that being, to my mind, one of the few truly clear differences between the couple. With Animagi Training particularly, and Wandlore to a lesser degree, I'm trying to get students to RP key moments of character and perspective development, so I'm leaving Lee to speak when he chooses. There should be (I hope) pretty much daily updates (at the least) for each stage of the training. Alex Jiskran 05:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lee and Wandlore I'm going to leave his response for a while, Belle, in hopes that other people might chime in before I offer Sarah's next contribution. On the Animagi front, it's great to see different people choosing different partners. I'm expecting to "publish" the textbook for the course in the next week or so. As regards the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, it suddenly seems likea lot of people are listening in, so maybe Caly and Steve need to have their conversation somewhere else. Alex Jiskran 23:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Partner Thats ok. she will find someone else. Thanks for letting me know. Layout of the land Belle, I've just finished mapping the Rookou estate - The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Floor_plans so as and when you add rooms and floors to Tulula's section, can you put them on this too, please? Hope we'll get to RP soon. Take care, Alex Jiskran 23:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Scion of the Stables I've added a pic to The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Stables/First_Floor for what I imagine to be the wise woman of the tribe. See what you think. Alex Jiskran 16:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Fourth Floor Yes, I'm aware. Thanks for telling me anyway. Chris and Steve I'm wondering, Belle, what this young man's reaction is likely to be to this freak endangering his beloved sister? Just a thought. :) Alex Jiskran 02:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Greengrass-Rookery Looks great, Belle! Alex Jiskran 09:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Lee's cartoon I forgot to ask, what did he think of Hugin and Munin's little commentary on their task? :D Alex Jiskran 10:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Attack perspective If it's a comment on the earlier interaction, Belle, then post it with that interaction, just start the next phase 'post'. Alex Jiskran 10:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) JaeLynn JL could use an Office of her own in DMAC - OH, Belle, if you get some time and feel like it. Alex Jiskran 19:07, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Role swapping Just curious, Belle, but does it feel to you too like Steve and Caly have had the level of interaction we planned for Tulula and Arcturus, and vice versa? :D I mean, I enjoy both, hugely, but I thought the Rookous would be the more active pair. Speaking of which, have you seen everything that's on the The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Floor_plans these days? Lots of additions and changes, if you have time. Alex Jiskran 01:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello RP Hello Linda! i am Cap can you rp in covered bridge under the section Dean,Uli and Clove thank you and nice to meet you.Captain<Pikachu 04:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Um with Dean Cause its my characters Uli and Clove are the other's ones. Captain<Pikachu 17:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Archiving Not remotely, Belle, as long as they seem finished, or you leave the last bit for people to RP on from. :) Alex Jiskran 19:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Alexandria and invisible Torie I don't have an opinion ether way.Rabbit (talk) 19:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:RP Yup with Dean Captain<Pikachu 17:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower Steve has just been defending Caly - in absentia, Belle, and hopefully the Kinsel RP will finish soon, so we should get them together to discuss the new status quo, and state of affairs. Alex Jiskran 04:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) What's in a? - place? If you want to pick a location, Belle, and post as Caly, we can have Steve walking away from his conflict with Morgan bump into her. Alex Jiskran 04:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) A fine choice Steve would probably be looking for somewhere else to gather his thoughts/lick his wounds, so this works well. Alex Jiskran 04:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) A high note to end on I think Caly's comment makes a good and logical finale to that RP, don't you? Not what I was expecting at the start - which is really the joy of things around here. We should definitely look at doing something with Arcturus and Tulula soon - I was wondering how she felt about all these stray, and sometimes distant, relatives coming to settle in her Rookery. As for the concert, are Chris or Caly going, or any of your other chars? Einar has to be there, Draco too, and Steve and Jenny will definitely join in. I'm not sending Eleanor, and I somehow don't see Arcturus in this crowd :D. Sarah will also attend, and I'm undecided about Pierre. With regard to the Rookous generally, I got sidetracked by all the other folks who wanted to participate, but to be honest, I'd love to run some 'simple' domestic scenes with the Dark Wizard couple - I think it could be fun and funny. Especially now, when I imagine both would, more than ever, be scouring the comments of their partner for subtext. :) Alex Jiskran 08:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Roll up! Roll up! Alex Jiskran 09:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) PS Curiosity question - did you know the Billy Joel number I picked for Steve? Steve's latest outbreak of foot in mouth In case you don't know, Belle, Shakespeare uses fond to mean 'in love', which is the reference Steve makes then tries to retract. :) Alex Jiskran 14:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The war drags on In order to give things a bit of a kickstart, I was considering having Arcturus do something noble and self-sacrificing, which would leave Tulula as the matriarch of the dysfunctional family. How would you feel about this? Also, should we RP a Steve/Chris conversation, now that things between Caly and Steve are at least creeping into the light if not fully out in the open yet? Alex Jiskran 14:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Running down The curtain (Yours works better!). Chris and Steve in the Dark Tower would be fascinating. What if Tulula got the Dower House (logically), would that put her in a place where she could participate as much/little as was apropos? Alex Jiskran 14:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC) My gratitude for the endeavour It's great that you even tried, Belle, but contrary to the info on here, I've been closed down for the last forty minutes or so too - similar frustrations. Have to say, I'm thoroughly enjoying the Chris-Steve thing. :D Alex Jiskran 17:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on 1,000 edits Belle, I've suddenly had a thought - and wanted to run it by you. What if I have Arcturus killed off, as planned to remove him from the Shadow storyline, move the family on etc., but Tulula made Dark preparations for just such a possibility, and brings him back - bound to the Puisseat? He has to remain in the Shadow versions of places created by the Puisseat's power, including an 'alternate' Rookery. That way the two of them get that "stuck with each other" relationship we planned to RP in the first place - She's the only one in the 'normal space' Rookery who can see/interact with him. Opinions? So they could go together to The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/The_Mines_of_Maybe for example, because they're generated by the Puisseat. Alex Jiskran 07:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "A bond stronger than friendship or love" I was thinking that she could have discovered, in the journals he unearthed concerning his mother's part in his grandfather's murder, some research Fortuna had done, in case she need to bind the first Arcturus to this plane to torture info out of him, and since all the preparations have been left at the Puisseat, and as "Arcturus Rookou" is still relevant, she can simply 'activate' the trap his psycho mother left. We can assume that any thoughts along these lines she had were derailed, as you say, by the arrival of the children, and she might even believe that she has finally achieved clarity - and the harmony she deserves. It would be nice to bind him in such a way that he is powerless to communicate with others - so that he can only work through her. Given his personality, his first thought may be to try and drive her to suicide :S, but I believe in his convoluted manner he loves her as much as he is capable of the emotion, and certainly far more than himself. As for Steve and Chris, I feel that is developing into an interesting dynamic in itself, with no relation to Caly. :) Alex Jiskran 09:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "The Moving Finger writes, and having writ, moves on" Like you, Belle, I like the unintentional seeming presaging of this in the various RPs that have already occurred, an the 'closing of the cycle' aspect it seems to have. I believe it suits the situation perfectly as it removes Arcturus and his resources from Shadow's grasp, gives the couple a shot at a sort of life together (as good as any they might have had while both corporeal, I fear), and puts the Rookery in pretty much its entirety in the hands of the next generation, leaving Caecey, Ciaran and Draco to fight over it, with whichever of the more distant relatives dare stake a claim. It annexs the Puisseat (which is potentially the most dangerous element of the lands) and puts that completely under Tulula's purview, which in and of itself has great RP potential, I believe. So, I think we should go for it. :D I've promised WG that Shadow can kill Arcturus, so we'll set that up, and presumably Tulula will need to be nearby and get to the body quickly, possibly before life is entirely extinguished. Alex Jiskran 10:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Auror Training All Aurors are to attend Auror Training, please post here with your character when you have a chance. Training has not yet begun but will soon. Hope to see you there. Kirá (talk) 17:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Attraction of similars Belle, I've just created a category 'BelleL chars' to put the picture of Abram Taylor in. Could you add the tage to your other chars too? I mean, I'll do it, happily, it would just feel like I was usurping your role. Alex Jiskran 10:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) We band of brothers It's not just the chars, Belle, I'm tagging the photos too, so the total is quite a bit larger. I cannot image you trying to be offensive, so I did read your statement, even the first time, as a joke. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sheer perfection What you've done with Euan, Belle, is spot on. I'm trying to make sure each file, page and picture here has at least one association, and is suitably categorised, that's all. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) As a near-impossibility, a finite improbability To steal from the late, great DNA (Douglas Noel Adams), it's merely a matter of calculating exactly how improbable the successful completion of the task is and then programming that into the Finite Improbability Generator, in order to create the Infinite Improbability Generator. :D I'm hoping to alert people (on the real world front) to the usefulness of them tagging their own pics as they add them, and hopefully this will be a once-only marathon. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 20,000 edits - the Dumbledore! Just needed to get that out of my system, Belle. Thank you for listening. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Great gratitude Thanks, Belle, by tagging your own pics you've saved me a load of work. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Felicitous compliments of the gorging season to you! Dear Belle, just a quick note to wish you a most merry Christmas and a Happy Hogmanay! Hope you and yours have a great holiday period, and all the best in 2013. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Possible RP? I was wondering if sometime we could RP with one or both of the Taylor twins and my charrie Celesta? Rabbitty (talk) 03:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Maybe at the ice cream place since it's summer? Rabbitty (talk) 05:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I have to get off the computer now. Can we finish it later? Rabbitty (talk) 07:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Carriage pending Belle, Steve's still waiting for a vital response in the Ravenclaw carriage. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 17:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Arcturus and the future (sort of) I'm sorry I haven't posted on this one yet, but new iterations keep occurring to me of how it might go. I'm about to have Arcturus arrive back at the Rookery, mortally and irreparably injured. My latest thought is - what if Arcturus I guessed, at least in part, Fortuna's intentions, and bound his bodyguard's spirit to protect him rather in the 'half-afterlife' than this one (with his consent, so not Dark), meaning that when Arcturus reappears after Tulula's spell, it will be with a 750 lb 'Jimminy Cricket' constantly by his side? Just an idea. On an utterly unrelated topic (I trust), do we now consider Caly and Steve to be girlfriend/boyfriend? Are statements perhaps needed/useful? Where does Chris stand on all this? I'd love to run another Chris/Steve RP at some point, maybe on this delicate subject. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Complete clarity You were absolutely right about Shadow's involvement, Belle Kunze_Estate/Sitting_Room, and I just wrapped up the post now you are 'ready to receive' :D. Arcturus was losing consciousness as he Apparated, so we'll presume he doesn't arrive anywhere people would see/meet/heal him, but rather an old refuge - say the attics in his wing. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Simpatico Exactly, Belle - the place and the surprising sorrow. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Not your thing, I know Any chance you could come on Chat, so we can dscuss things without leaving a permanent record? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Arcturus'_lab-study/Fifth_Floor Things have moved on a bit, Belle, so I'm going to pause and leave Tulula to gather her response(s) to all that has happened. :D Looking forward to seeing how she handles it, really. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) To everything there is a season The spell was designed for use in 1977, Belle, so the conflicting 'tugs' on it settled around 1986, when Arcturus was not yet 'fixed' in his "current" persona, and Izwas remembers a four-year-old filled with fun, and talks to him. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Just noticed - so sorry! Congratulations! (fanfare!) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) A question of standards You do know how teenage boys count, in terms of female attractiveness, right, Belle? Nineteen, twenty, getting-on (21-4), old (25-9), ancient (thirty), dead. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) PS Thanks so much for the ongoing help with the pics XD (yay) Just checking Are you OK with this direction, Belle? Because if not, we can easily do something else. Lilly had a great idea about 'reinserting' his memories using Caecey's Pensieve. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) If my calculations are correct . . . It is almost 3.30 a.m. for you. I'm utterly grateful for your tagging of pics, yet worried about quite how late I did keep you up the other day. Again, for whatever it's worth, it was delightful. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Adult Arcturus I myself will go with Lilly's idea happily (and Wow! re time, by the way), Belle, but to be honest won't choose it unless you want Tulula's grown-up husband back, in spirit. So it really is your call. I just had this idea, and hoped it would be fun. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Because, as I recollect, you don't like Chat Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Smith Club Invite Flies in the ointment, spanners in the wheel On the grounds that 'the course of true love never did run smooth', Belle, what if Steve's TK has a negative impact on Caly's spellcasting - and learning? I mean, if he found out, he'd instantly want to give it up (the TK, I mean, not the relationship with Caly :D ). Or do you have any bumps in the road ahead you'd like to foreshadow? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if you agree . . . I came across something I couldn't resist for Caly's (seeming) perspective on Steve - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM2n0TnSxM4 Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Next steps Can we Chat about it, Belle? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, must go to work. Hope to catch up later. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 08:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC)